Lucky Item
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Otsubo realmente no terminaba de entender por qué Midorima estaba tan obsesionado con el horóscopo de Oha Asa, pero pronto descubriría que quizás, sólo quizás, tenía que dejar de ser tan curioso.


_He aquí mi intento por escribir algo más para el fandom de KnB. Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal._

* * *

 _ **Lucky Item**_

Algo faltaba. Otsubo se detuvo en seco, causando que el resto de sus compañeros, que lo seguían en la carrera alrededor del gimnasio, tropezaran. No se detuvo a escuchar las quejas y dirigió la mirada hacia la banca. Sí que faltaba algo. Y es que Otsubo había notado que algo raro estaba pasando esa mañana. Es decir, era normal ver a Takao y Midorima llegar juntos al entrenamiento – después de todo el escolta de Shutoku siempre obligaba al base a llevarlo en ese extraño carro suyo – pero lo que no era para nada normal era ver que Midorima se riera de uno de los – usualmente – absurdos comentarios de Takao. Aunque ese no era el punto.

El grito del entrenador Nakatani hizo que todo el equipo apurara el paso y se pusiera a correr de nuevo. Pero Otsubo no podía calmar esa inquietud que sentía. ¿Qué demonios era lo que faltaba? ¿Agua? ¿Toallas? ¿Las notas del entrenador? No, nada de eso. Resignado, el capitán del Shutoku intentó apartar esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente y continuar con el entrenamiento. Al final del infernal entrenamiento – en parte culpa suya, por distraído – mientras caminaba con el resto del equipo a las duchas, se dio cuenta de que la duda no lo había abandonado. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Mijayi lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Oye, Otsubo, ¿notaste que Midorima no trajo su _lucky item_ hoy al entrenamiento?

 _Lucky item_. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? ¡Sí, eso era! El condenado _lucky item_ del horóscopo de Oha Asa que Midorima seguía casi ciegamente. Claro, no había día, fuera partido, entrenamiento o una simple salida con el equipo, en el que Midorima no llevara consigo algún objeto raro, alegando que era el "lucky item para los Cáncer según el horóscopo de Oha Asa". Y como si fuera el descubrimiento más grande del mundo, Otsubo terminó su ducha con una sonrisa y salió de los vestuarios con el resto del equipo, sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez en el día.

—Shin-chan, ¿qué pasó con tu _lucky item_ para hoy? —preguntó entonces Takao. Midorima lo miró de reojo —¿Acaso olvidaste revisar el horóscopo?

—No seas tonto, Takao —replicó el escolta —Siempre traigo el _lucky item_ de Oha Asa conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces dónde está, Midorima? —preguntó Kimura —Esperaba ver alguno de tus bichos raros en la banca durante el entrenamiento, pero no vi nada. Así que, ¿cuál es el _lucky item_ para hoy?

Otsubo notó que la pregunta pareció incomodar a Midorima. Y es que a pesar que tener esa estoica mirada todo el tiempo, el capitán del Shutoku conocía bien todas sus manías, por pequeñas que fueran. Es más, casi podía jurar el haber visto un ligero – ligerísimo – sonrojo asomar a las mejillas del antiguo jugador de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Vámonos, Takao —Midorima comenzó a caminar más rápido, mientras Takao corría para alcanzarlo.

—¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, Shin-chan? —se quejó el dueño del _Hawk Eye_ —Primero esa confesión en la mañana y ahora…

Los _senpais_ del club de baloncesto se miraron, confundidos. Y no dándole demasiada importancia a sus ya de por sí extraños _kohais_ , los tres tomaron caminos separados. Antes de tomar un desvío, Otsubo pudo escuchar claramente un "no te burles de las predicciones de Oha Asa". Y, ¿qué era eso de una confesión? Estaba demás decir que eso pronto despertó cierta curiosidad en el capitán del Shutoku, así que mientras caminaba sacó el celular y tecleó "Oha Asa" en el navegador _web_. Era una tontería, se dijo, pero aun así la curiosidad pudo más. A ver, su horóscopo para ese día…

 _Tauro._

 _Ranking del día: 8_

 _Lucky item: paraguas verde._

Vaya, qué tontería. ¿Para qué necesitaba un paraguas? Jamás podía llover cuando el cielo lucía tan despejado. Oh. Quizás había hablado demasiado pronto. Corrió a refugiarse bajo el techo de un _combini_ , mientras las gruesas gotas lo golpeaban con fuerza en la cabeza. Está bien, tal vez sí necesitaba el paraguas, pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser _verde_? Y hablando de _verde_ , no estaba de más ojear el horóscopo de Midorima, ¿cierto?

 _Cáncer._

 _Ranking del día: 2_

 _Lucky item: confesión de amor._

Oh. Así que eso era. Oh. ¡¿Eh?!

* * *

 _La verdad me gustó cómo quedó. Como que estoy empezando a agarrarle el toque a los drabbles, entonces si gustan pasar a decirme qué les pareció, se los agradeceré muchísimo. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
